


there's only me, there's only you

by julesby10



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lilith who, the babies are happy and eda's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesby10/pseuds/julesby10
Summary: Luz and Amity are having a study session in Hexside's library, but it quickly morphs into alone-together time. Everything is fine, they love each other and, for once, life is good.In which Amity can kind of control her Gay Panic™ but not her feelings and Luz is an even bigger dork than she usually is.A wild Principal Bump makes his appearance.Veeery loosely based on a mini-comic by @kg_nonameh on Instagram.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 332





	there's only me, there's only you

Studying had always been fun. Well,  _ knowledge _ had always been fun, to be more precise. The school system had never done her any favours, but the Boiling Isles might have had a hand in changing her mind about formal education. Hexside  _ was _ a lot of fun, both for the subjects and for the company.

Still, theoretical studies weren’t  _ as _ fun as practical exercises.

Luz yawned and leaned back on her chair to try and stretch, her spine cracking from being still for so long. Judging by the shadows around the room and by the glaring lack of people, it had gotten pretty late in the day. She unlocked her phone and glanced at the screen to be sure.

5.12 P.M.

Not that late, but enough to feel a little bit tired. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the warmth the rays of the dying sun cast on her shoulders. The rustling of leaves from outside the window, the distant sound of someone talking, soft, calm breaths and a sigh.

Amity was often extremely quiet, especially during study sessions, but she had this habit of periodically exhaling a sigh. It didn't bother Luz at all, rather she was sure Amity wasn’t aware of this tic of hers, which was endearing.

Luz looked at her. Back straight, right hand keeping track of the words on her textbook and left hand scribbling down notes in that neat, small calligraphy Luz had learned to recognize. They used to bump into each other when writing, but they found ways around that small inconvenience.

“Everything okay, Luz?”

Amity was now turned to face her, one arm draped over the back of her chair, the other holding up her head, elbow to the table. Her expression was neutral, but it was far from the stony façade Luz had seen her wear when they’d first met, it was made of something soft, the hint of a smile resting at the corners of her lips, golden eyes burning with the soothing flame of the sunset.

Amity was mesmerizing, more than any magic could ever be.

“Yeah,” Luz smiled. “I just wanted to look at you.”

Amity rolled her eyes at her but pretty pink bloomed on her cheeks. She did have to admit she still wasn’t totally accustomed to Luz’s casual affection, to the way she expressed her love so effortlessly. Amity had stopped almost fainting every time she was next to her, but she still wasn’t as sure in her advances. It didn’t mean she didn’t love Luz, though.

Amity grinned, her slightly-longer-than-average canines - could Luz call them fangs? Who knew - showing above her bottom lip.

“Am I that interesting?”

Luz’s own smile got bigger and her nose scrunched up in the way that let Amity know that it was genuine joy and just a pinch of embarrassment.

“Surely more interesting than my potions homework,” she murmured, leaning in close to Amity. Months ago, this would have caused all the blood in Amity’s body to rush to her face, which was still not totally out of the question, but Amity was now brave enough to close the gap and place a quick peck on Luz’s lips.

Luz, apparently, had not expected such a bold move, because she instantly flushed red to the tip of her ears.

After a moment she recovered enough to smile, almost shyly, which anyone else would have deemed out of character but Amity knew better than that. Luz was almost painfully extroverted, always trying to befriend and help everyone, always the one to cheer people up. Amity, though, had slowly learned that there were many, many layers to Luz’s character and some of them even overlapped with her own. At some point in her life - not here, not on the Boiling Isles - she was sure Luz had felt so very lonely.

And it showed when Amity held her hand at the market, when Amity fell asleep on her chest during sleepovers, when Amity told her ‘ _ I love you” _ for the first time and all of the ones after _. _ A sparkle in her warm, brown eyes.

The wonder of a child being loved for the first time.

And, oh, Amity knew a thing or two about that.

Still, Luz fascinated Amity to no end. Curiosity had always been one of her strongest suits, but Luz brought out something in her that far outmatched mere curiosity. Amity wanted to know everything about Luz, every small and seemingly insignificant detail of her. Amity’s more rational self had not yet found an answer as to why, her heart told her it was just love.

Even something as trivial as the shape of her ears, round instead of pointy, left her starstruck.

Lost in her musing as she was, Amity reached out and lightly brushed her fingertips on Luz’s ear, dragging her touch to the small earring occupying her lobe.

She was snapped to the present by Luz’s sharp inhale and she tore her hand away as if burned.

“Sorry, I-”

“No, no,” Luz giggled, gently taking Amity’s hand in hers and leaning into the touch of their intertwined fingers. “I’m just kind of ticklish there, you know?”

“Oh, I... had no idea.”

“Well, now you know one more thing, don't you?”

Luz brought Amity’s palm to her lips with a smile and kissed her way down to her wrist. Amity’s breath caught somewhere between her lungs and the back of her throat and she was certain her heart was going to explode.

Eyes closed, Luz whispered against Amity’s warm skin. “Are they weird?”

It took a second for Amity to process what Luz had said, but as soon as she did she vigorously shook her head.

“No! It’s just… unusual. I had never met a human before you and it’s something so small, yet it changes  _ everything _ . You’re so captivating.”

Okay, maybe that last part wasn’t really supposed to come out. Maybe.

Luz looked surprised for a moment only to then smirk and wiggle her eyebrows in that one way that heralded either a terrible idea or an awful pun. “Would you say that I’m  _ bewitch-” _

Amity took the situation in her own hands, literally, and, before Luz could finish the sentence, she pressed her lips to Luz’s.

Luz’s shoulders relaxed under Amity’s touch and she felt her inch closer on her chair, closer and closer until there was almost no space left between them.

The kiss was soft, like the shadows cast around them by the last rays of sun, sweet, like the honey treats Luz had taught her to bake. It was perfect.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat and they were both quick to jump away and stop the contact.

In front of them stood a mildly unamused Hieronymus Bump.

“Ms. Noceda, Ms. Blight, I am here to inform you that the school’s library is about to close for the night. Also, although I am happy for your…” he frowned. “Let’s say,  _ deepening friendship _ , I’d rather you take your  _ camaraderie _ outside the school grounds. Are we clear?”

Luz, who was the first to unfreeze, answered with a swift ‘yessir’. Principal Bump seemed satisfied enough with the answer, bid them both goodbye, and took to the door, muttering something along the lines of ‘this is a  _ library _ , for the Emperor’s sake’.

In her peripheral, Luz saw Amity mouth a, by now very familiar, string of profanities, her cheeks red in shame.

“Hey, it’s okay, it was just Principal Bump,” Luz offered in reassurance.

Amity couldn’t help but laugh at that. “It’s kind of the whole issue, don’t you think? Being caught making out in the library by the principal?”

Despite the touch of worry behind her voice, Amity was smiling, all white teeth and one adorable dimple on her left cheek.

“Nah, Princy-B is a chill guy, won’t do anything about it.”

Amity crossed her arms on her chest and raised one teasing eyebrow. “I suppose. If you still haven’t been kicked out of Hexside it really means he turns a blind eye to everything.”

Luz laughed at the not totally false accusation. “Or maybe he just wants to retire, how old is he anyway? Like a hundred years old?”

Amity closed the book she had on the desk, long since abandoned in favour of more interesting occupations, and slipped it into her bag with her notes. “That is something you’d need to ask him yourself, I’m afraid.”

Luz jumped up, almost knocking down her own textbook. “Oh, I know! Maybe Eda knows! After all, she was a student here and she’s still friends with him- well, kinda. Anyway, wanna come over and try to coax information about Bump from Eda?”

Amity melted into a smile at the enthusiasm she so loved. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

Luz shrugged as she took her bag from the ground. “You know Eda and King love you. You can even stay the night if you want. You have to promise not to beat up Hooty again, though,” she smiled conspiratorially.

Amity left a delicate kiss on the corner of her mouth, which made Luz tremble with delight, and smiled back. It was as good as a yes.

“As long as he doesn't touch me. I can’t promise anything otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on an Owl House roll, have you noticed? Previous fanfic was published before I actually saw Agony of a Witch and now I need to overcompensate with sappy fluff because I hate seeing my girl Luz Hurt™. Call me inconsistent, yes.
> 
> Also, Bump said gay rights but not on school grounds ✊😔
> 
> Anyway, check out @kg_nonameh on Instagram, who inspired the idea of Amity's fascination with Luz's ears!!
> 
> If you have any ideas for Lumity snippets feel free to shoot me a message @julesby10 on Tumblr, inspiration might strike again!


End file.
